


Between Wet Towels and Pink Underwears

by felictsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Allusion to smut, Domestic, Drabble, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Romance, olicity - Freeform, post 3x23, spoilers from sdcc 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felictsmoak/pseuds/felictsmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something based on Stephen and Emily's interview for E! when they roleplayed domestic Olicitiy.</p><p>"I would appreciate it if you didn't keep throwing your gigantic wet towel on my side of the bed!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Wet Towels and Pink Underwears

The water dripped down Oliver's hair softly, eventually cascading down his nude form, the drops made their way to the perfect abs he has. Steam filling the room as he turned the shower off. He stepped out of the shower unit and wrapped a towel around his waist before rushing out of the room, his shoulders still pink from the hot water, hair still dripping wet, forming little pools around his feet.

He made his way to the bedroom, threw his wet towel on the bed and put his underwear. It was pink and Felicity's absolute favorite. 

She glanced at the little pool formed around his feet, trying her best to start the _'how many times do I have to tell you to only step out of the bathroom after fully drying yourself?'_ speech, but stopped for a few seconds to stare at his _underwear_. She should've been used to it by now, she had seen him in a towel fresh from the shower so many times since Oliver moved to her apartment, but she couldn't help herself. She shook her head and cleared her throat, trying to avoid looking at _that_ direction.

 _"What?"_ he asked after looking down to check what was wrong.

 _"You're wetting my floor"_ she looked at the bed, _"AND the bed!"_

 _"Well, that's totally fair since you've been stealing my favorite towel for weeks now."_ he joked.

Oh, how he wished he didn't.

 _"Oliver, it's just a towel! And I would appreciate it if you didn't keep throwing your gigantic wet towel on my side of the bed!"_ Felicity complained.

 _"Felicity..."_ Oliver tried to start speaking.

She's been avoiding the topic for months, but now it's all out there. _"I didn't mean to sound like that, it's just that it leaves the bed all damp and gross."_ she continued.

 _"Felicity, I'm sorry. I didn't know it bothered you that much."_ Oliver said.

She started approaching him, hooked her finger into his pink boxers and pushed his fresh, still kind of wet body closer to her. _"I'll only apologize you because you're wearing this underwear."_

He gave her a subtle smirk, a narrowing of the eyes, casting a spell of lust to her eyes that dare her look his way, and a tilting of the head. _"What do you think we can do to dry it?"_ he whispered, collapsing against her on the bed _.  
_


End file.
